lunarfandomcom-20200216-history
Alex Noa
|JP Voice Actor=Kikuko Inoue 折茂 賢司 Akira Ishida 石田 彰 Akira Ishida 石田 彰 }} Alex Noa is the main character of The Silver Star, Silver Star Story Complete, Lunar Legend and Silver Star Harmony. Story Alex was born in a farming village called Burg, the hometown of the legendary Dragonmaster Dyne, who he idolizes. Alex dreams from his early youth that he will become the next Dragonmaster, and embarks on a quest to accomplish that after he receives the blessing of the White Dragon Quark and is told he has the potential to accomplish it. Alex has known Luna and Ramus since he was very young, it is implied that in the beginning of the story he is romantically interested in the former, but will not say it outright, though his feelings for her are later confirmed. He is also accompanied by Nall, who appears as a flying cat, and provides Alex with emotional support in his endeavors. After Ghaleon reveals himself as the Magic Emperor, enslaves Quark and kidnaps Luna, Alex's quest to become the next Dragonmaster becomes far more urgent, as without the power of the Four Dragons, Alex will not be able to defeat Ghaleon or rescue Luna. He and his friends quickly search for the Dragon Caves, receiving blessings from the other three Dragons upon, but even as he is doing so, Ghaleon is becoming more powerful, enslaving the other Dragons, one after another. After Alex becomes the Dragonmaster, he and his party confront and defeat Ghaleon, although the circumstances of the battle (as well as its location) differ between The Silver Star, Silver Star Story, and Lunar Legend. In Silver Star Story, Alex is rendered powerless in his attempt to save Luna but is successful in doing so and returns to Burg with her. Personality Due to being the silent protagonist in Silver Star, Alex's personality is defined by the player. In most of the times, he lets Nall speak for him. In later re-imaginings such as'' Silver Star Story: Complete and Silver Star Harmony'', he is given dialogue to express his personality. He is stubborn, reckless and somewhat tempermental with a bit of a mischievous streak. He is also an idealist who believes in helping those in need and longs for adventure. Throughout his childhood, he has idolized the exploits of Dragon Master Dyne and wishes to be a hero just like him. In Battle Alex's stats are high in all areas: he is fast, strong, can take a lot of damage, and as he levels gains a variety of fire and light based spells. As he levels up, he gains stronger spells of both elements, being able to deal large amounts of damage to all enemies. His spells are stronger than Nash's, but Mia rivals him in magic damage and can eventually surpass him, though he can also take far more damage than she can. Kyle's spells can also do more damage to one enemy, but his MP is much lower. He also gains some healing spells, but Jessica far outclasses him as healer. However, in addition to Alex's naturally learned spells, whenever he gains a piece of the Dragonmaster's equipment (which are also the best pieces of equipment in the game), he gains a spell from them. He gains Dragon Bolt from the White Dragon Wings, which although powerful, later becomes obsolete since he naturally learns spells that can do nearly as much damage for a lower MP cost, and his naturally learned Light Rain spell does more. He gains Dragon Fire from the Red Dragon Shield, Dragon Tear from the Blue Dragon Helmet, Dragon Quake from the Black Dragon Armor, and Holy Light (easily the strongest spell in the game) from Althena's sword (these are all listed in order of cost and power). Starting with Dragon Tear, these spells do more damage than any of the other main party members spells, though they cost considerable MP. Alex does however, have the highest MP of all of the characters the player uses in the main party. In Silver Star Story Complete, Alex has none of the spells he had in the original and has a new set. His Sword Dance skill deals a large amount of damage to a single target for a cheap amount of MP, while he can hit enemies in a group using his Explosion Staff (which also doesn't cost much), and his Flash Cut can hit all enemies. He can use Vigor to increase his damage even more. After becoming the Dragonmaster, Alex gains an ability from each of the four dragons. His White Dragon Protect, as the name might imply, renders the party immune to one attack, though as a downside it costs far more MP then any other ability in the game. His Red Dragon Anger is a powerful fire attack that can easily destroy non-boss enemies, which although it costs considerably less than White Dragon Protect is still very costly to use. Quite possibly his most useful ability is Blue Dragon Healing which fully heals the entire group and removes any bad statues effects. The last ability is Black Dragon Grief, which instantly defeats all enemies, but doesn't work on bosses; another downside is that no experience is gained from enemies killed with this ability. However, it easily costs the least MP of the Dragon Spells, and is comparable in cost to Alex's older abilities. Outside of attacks, Alex also possess very high speed, allowing him easily get the highest number of attacks in. In both games, Alex has a very good selection of armor and weapons, being able to equip the best in the game. He doesn't have any major weakness like the other characters do. He's generally viewed as the overall most useful character, barring Laike and Ghaleon, which are only used briefly. Some fans even consider him to be an overpowered character. The Silver Star Silver Star Story Complete Trivia *Alex is the last true Dragonmaster in the history of Lunar. *Alex is by far the least talkative of the controllable characters in Lunar: The Silver Star. In the original Silver Star, he only speaks at a few points in the game. In the remakes, he generally lets Nall speak for him. *In the original Silver Star, Alex does not have a last name. His father's first name is Noa. In the remakes Alex's name was changed and no mention is given to his father's name. *In the CD Drama series "Lunatic Festa"'s fourth Volume, Alex fumbles with his words in the end of the story during an attempt to propose to Luna. It took Nall blurting out to "give her the ring already!" for Luna to finally interpret that not only did Alex love ''her, but was asking to ''marry her. Gallery Image:AlexSCDPortrait.png Image:DMAlexSCDPortrait.png Image:SSCAlexPortrait.gif Image:SSCDMAlexPortrait.gif Image:AlexPose.jpg Image:SSCDMales.png External links * Category:Dragonmasters